


round 1

by g0ldrush



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F, Smut, korrasami AU, porn without plot ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:53:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27832591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/g0ldrush/pseuds/g0ldrush
Summary: Korra’s phone vibrates once, twice and she scoops it up, unlocks it to open the conversation and-Oh no.Oh no, no, no.Asami (7:40 PM): I’m assuming those texts weren’t for me?Korra did not just-Asami (7:41 PM): Because we haven’t ever had a round one unless I’m forgetting something?Shit, shit, shit-In which Korra sends a bootycall to the wrong person, or maybe the right one. She’s about to find out
Relationships: Korra/Asami Sato
Comments: 22
Kudos: 460





	round 1

“I’m horny.”

_ “First of all, disgusting. Second of all, find someone to help with that problem, ‘cause I’m not going to.” _

“Ew, Opal, nasty.” Korra makes a face to the camera, one that dissolves into giggles when Opal starts to cackle on the other end of the FaceTime call. “No thank you.”

_ “Girl, who says I offered? Text one of your hoes.” _

“Since when do I have hoes?” Korra raises an eyebrow, but her thumb is hovering over her phone screen itching to go towards her contacts. 

Mako’s definitely dating someone now, maybe she can text Kuvira. 

“Bye Opal, I’ll talk to you later, you gave me a good idea.” Korra hangs up on the call as Opal lets out a  _ ‘wait!’, _ already typing out a message to Kuvira even though it’s been months since they’ve hooked up. 

_ Korra (7:34 PM): are you in town? ‘Cause my roommate is not home and I’m remembering the time you sat on my face like that and then made me cum like 3 times in a row and god i need a round 2 _

_ Korra (7:34 PM): are u down? I’ll wear some cute shit for you and everything. ;) _

Korra tosses her phone on her bed after sending the text, rolling over onto her back. She mentally goes through a catalog of the underwear sets she has, too lazy to actually get up and go to her dresser but hey, a girl’s gotta look nice if she’s about to get some. 

Korra’s phone vibrates once, twice and scoops it up, unlocks it to open the conversation and-

Oh no. 

Oh no, no, no.

_ Asami (7:40 PM): I’m assuming those texts weren’t for me? _

Korra did not just- 

_ Asami (7:41 PM): Because we haven’t ever had a round one unless I’m forgetting something? _

Shit, shit, shit-

_ Korra (7:42 PM): sorry sorry sorry omg not meant for you!!!!! _

_ Korra (7:42 PM): fuck _

_ Korra (7:43 PM) disregard those we don’t have to speak of it ever k good _

“Ugh.” Korra lets out a groan into her pillow, kicking her legs in the air because god, how the fuck did she accidentally text Asami instead of Kuvira, of all people?

She peeks at her phone, trying to ignore the dread that’s spreading over her limbs and chest and ugh, she’s truly a class act at fucking up and...oh.

It’s because Korra saved Asami’s contact information on her phone as ‘Karaoke Asami’ as a joke from meeting Asami with a few friends at a bar’s Karaoke night. 

Maybe, just maybe, if Korra doesn’t look at her phone, it’ll all go away. Maybe she’s just dreaming. Maybe it really did send to Kuvira and Korra’s eyes are playing tricks on her- 

_ Asami (7:45 PM): Are you sure you don’t want to speak of it again? _

_ Asami (7:45 PM): Coming only three times in a row is a bit amateurish. I could help you set a new record.  _

_ Asami (7:46 PM): Unless, of course, you’d rather not...since that text was for someone else.  _

_ Asami (7:46 PM) Which I’d totally understand.  _

“Bitch, what…”

Korra can feel her face reddening and she’s definitely dreaming now, she has to be, because there’s no way Asami is texting her that and maybe someone’s stolen Asami’s phone and is playing a prank on her and in that case, Korra was going to kick their ass. 

But it’s no secret that Asami is fucking hot. Sex on legs, especially when they met that night out in the club and Asami wore a skirt that made her legs look a million miles long and Korra couldn’t be the only one staring, definitely not. 

But Asami isn’t into her, that doesn’t make sense, not when she’s never shown any interest. All Asami does is laugh at Korra’s stupid jokes that on one else laughts at, which Korra supposes, makes her nicer than others. But it doesn’t mean that Asami has eyes on her or anything, not in the least. Not when she doesn’t even bat an eye when Korra hooks up with other girls and then regales their friendship group with stories of the previous night. 

But there’s always the slightest chance that Asami’s not fucking with her, that Korra doesn’t have to pack up her shit and move to another country and hide from embarrassment, that maybe, just maybe, Korra can have the night of her life. And there’s only one way to find out. 

_ Korra (7:47 PM): my place in 15 _

_ Asami (7:49 PM): You better be wearing some ‘cute shit,’ as you say  _

Either way? Korra’s screwed. 

She pushes herself off her bed, stumbles to her dresser and her fingers hover over her underwear drawer, because really what does she wear for an unexpected booty call with someone whom Korra has no idea what she even likes? She could go for boxers, for lacy underwear, for a thong, maybe even that babydoll she bought on a whim once when there was a clearance sale...but better safe than sorry. A good old set in a dark colour never hurt anyone, and so the black lace thong and matching push up bra seems as good as any, especially when it makes her tits look good peeking from the robe that she pulls on top, tying it closed. 

But once Korra’s dressed and she’s checked her hair and makeup in the mirror (satisfactory enough) there’s nothing left to do but pace, because Asami’s coming over, Asami’s fucking coming over for a booty call and what the fuck are they even doing? Korra’s truly thinking with her pussy, because hooking up with a friend is a bad, bad, idea even if it is Asami but at the same time...she can feel herself redden just thinking about it. 

No matter how much Korra wants to deny it, think of it as a stupid idea? She wants it bad.

The loud knock on the door makes Korra jump, wipe her sweaty palms on her robe before sucking in a breath, pulling the door open with a shaky hand, and-

“This is some cute shit. You weren’t lying.” Asami’s voice curls around Korra in amusement as she gives her a once over, her eyes lazily trailing up her frame. 

Korra can feel her cheeks heat up as she takes a step back, letting Asami inside and ignoring the way her heart is beating right out of her chest. “Not looking so bad yourself.” 

It’s true, because the leather jacket that Asami shrugs off is hot on her as are the jeans that hug her ass and Korra needs to stop looking at her ass, she does, but it’s easier than making eye contact with Asami, who looks all too knowing, all too satisfied as she takes a step closer.

“Want wine or something?” Korra squeaks out as she takes a step backwards, the backs of her thighs hitting against the arm of the couch and shit, Asami’s perfume smells real good. 

And it’s hard to think straight, really, when Asami lets out a small laugh, tucks a lock of hair behind Korra’s ear. “Wine? Is that what I’m here for?”

“Depends on what your idea of a good time is.” 

It’s funny - Korra’s imagined what kissing Asami would be like before. But this? The fingers already raking themselves in Korra’s hair, the way Asami’s hand is cupping her cheek and tilting her head up, the way Korra’s on her tiptoes? It doesn’t even compare to what Korra’s pictured. The air in her lungs seems fleeting, and maybe it’s because Asami’s licking into her mouth and deepening the kiss, but Korra’s realizing that maybe she doesn’t need to come up for air, anyway. 

Korra reaches for Asami’s belt loops, pulls her closer as Asami steps into the space between her legs. Korra’s not the quietest, but the noise that she lets out when Asami bends down to press a kiss to her jaw, then another on her neck makes Asami pull back, a glimmer in her eye. 

“Eager already.” 

“Shut up.” Korra mutters, wrapping her arms around Asami’s neck to tug her close again. “Come back.”

“As you wish.”

Asami kisses like she has something to take, tugging on Korra’s skin and damn, Korra really should have hit her up sooner because she can already feel the way her legs are like jello underneath her. She pokes Asami’s shoulder when Asami’s kisses along the curve of her neck become biting, even though it feels better than Korra wants to admit. 

“If you give me a hickey, I swear.”

“You’re no fun.” Asami has a smile playing along her lips, though, before kissing Korra’s neck again, but her touch is too light, teasing, barely there along Korra’s skin, making her squirm.

“Ugh. You know that’s not what I meant.” But Korra’s grumbles don’t last long when Asami presses a thigh between hers, the rough denim against her skin making Korra inadvertently shiver, the muscles of her thighs tensing. 

“So grumpy, at a time like this.” Asami’s gaze is hard for Korra to look away from, especially when there’s so much swirling behind her eyes that Korra can’t quite decipher but makes her breath hitch in her chest in anticipation. “You always pout when you want something?”

“I’m not pouting.” Korra isn’t, not really, though she can’t help the way her lips part when Asami’s thumb brushes at her bottom lip. 

Asami’s on her way to figuring out the buttons which make Korra tick without even having to try too hard, and Korra knows Asami’s the type to bask in it, use it to her advantage. But Korra isn’t going to let her, not when she has a few tricks of her own up her sleeve. 

Korra takes the thumb that’s still resting against her lip into her mouth, swirling her tongue around it before letting it go with a pop of her lips. The way Asami’s green eyes darken, the way she sucks in a breath lets Korra know that it’s working. She takes a step back just to see what Asami will do, and it’s Asami who ends up falling onto the couch, pulling Korra on top of her by the ties of her robe. 

“Tease.” Asami murmurs the words while her fingers fiddle with the bow on Korra’s robe that’s already beginning to undo. 

Korra loops the ties of the belt onto her own fingers and tugs on them, the satin of the robe brushing against her skin as it pools around her on the couch. She should be cold, from the way she always cranks up her air conditioning because of how the price is included in her monthly rent, but it’s hard to be when Asami’s hands are already raking up her thighs, along her hips, bracketing her sides, holding her steady. They’re a necessary anchor against the way that Asami is looking her up and down like she wants to take her apart, and frankly? Korra wants nothing more.

Korra tugs on the hem of Asami’s t-shirt, grunting when it bunches at her midsection. “You’re wearing too much. Off.” 

Asami tugs off her t-shirt, and Korra should be embarrassed really, by how her mouth slightly opens, but she can’t help it, not when Asami’s tits are in front of her and her bra leaves little to the imagination.

Korra’s easy to please.

“What, you’ve never seen a pair of boobs before?” Asami snickers, and Korra lets out an offended gasp, poking her shoulder. 

“Careful. You won’t see my boobs with that attitude.”

“You’re in a bra right now, too. I can literally see them in front of me.” 

Asami’s grin is cheeky, one that grows when Korra pouts, but she’s distracted quickly enough when Asami’s fingertips start drawing patterns on her ribs, traveling further down along her hip bones. Asami looks pensive as her fingers tease along Korra’s waistband, tracing along the lace and part of Korra wants to tell her to hurry it up, speed things along. Though there’s also fun in the anticipation, even though she’s left herself on the defensive - the way she’s trying to hold herself still, not giving in to Asami’s touch. 

Not letting herself fall apart doesn’t mean that Korra can’t mess with Asami, though. Work her up a little bit, too. She pushes her knees further up onto the couch, nestling herself even closer to Asami and sitting down on her lap so that they’re eye level with each other. 

Asami’s brows rise in confusion when Korra laces her arms around her neck. “What…”

Her words cut off when Korra presses an openmouthed kiss to the column of her neck, sucking on the skin just for a millisecond, not enough to leave a mark on her skin. She can feel the way Asami’s breath hitches underneath her, and uses it as a cue to find the sensitive areas on her neck. Asami’s nails dig into Korra’s sides as she kisses down her neck towards her collarbone, the resulting groan that leaves her lips making Korra want to squeeze her own thighs together. 

But then Asami’s index finger tugs on Korra’s waistband, letting go of it with a snap on her skin before her hand skirts along the fabric and in between Korra’s legs. Korra has to hold back a noise of her own when Asami’s fingers trace her folds through the fabric of her panties, and there’s no way that Asami isn’t able to tell how turned on she is.

“You’re so wet already.” Asami’s words come out muffled against Korra’s shoulder when one of Korra’s hands travels down her neck to grab her breast, squeeze it before tracing her thumb around the nipple that’s already hardening under her touch. 

“And you’re not? I can see how worked up you are.” Korra punctuates her words with another kiss on Asami’s pulsepoint, her teeth lightly grazing the skin and if Asami’s neck is marked up when they’re done, it’s not her problem.

Except that Asami doesn’t seem to be someone who takes things lying down, not by the way that she cups Korra’s pussy with her palm, smirking when Korra can’t help but grind against it. “It’s cute.”

“You have strange definitions of ‘cute’.” Korra pushes off of Asami’s lap and falls sideways onto the couch beside her, holding up a finger when Asami opens her mouth in protest. “Calm down. I’m getting your pants off.”

“Prime dirty talk.” Asami snorts, but it doesn’t last long when Korra reaches to tug off her jeans and her panties in one go and it’s a sight, how eager Asami is to lift her hips up to help her get rid of them.

Korra’s ready when she swings herself back onto Asami’s lap, grazing the inside of her thigh with her nails until Asami’s squirming under her, trying to maneuver herself closer. The wetness that coats the pads of Korra’s fingers when she finally brings her hand to Asami’s cunt makes desire pool in the pit of her stomach even more, the need to make Asami fall apart mixing in with the way she feels like she’s on the verge of it, too. 

She teases in between Asami’s folds as she leans down to bring her lips to Asami’s, the kiss open mouthed and messy and one that Korra gasps into when Asami pushes her underwear to the side, her movements no longer drawn out and lazy. 

“Fuck.” Asami grunts out when Korra bites at her bottom lip, tugging on it and it’s almost as if she flips a switch. 

Because Asami’s pushing a finger into her, meeting only slickness and it makes Korra gasp, rock against her when Asami adds another. Korra pushes herself against the heel of Asami’s palm, having to stifle the noise that escapes her mouth when it brushes against her clit. Asami maneuvers her palm, repeating the motion and it’s hard for Korra to think straight, focus on how she’s supposed to be getting Asami off first, not the other way around. 

She pushes through the haze of her brain, the movements of Asami’s fingers and circles her own around Asami’s clit, the satisfaction blooming in her chest when it makes Asami’s movements stutter. Korra tries to focus on the circular motions of her own fingers, brushing against Asami’s clit every now and then to make her shiver, and maybe it’ll work, maybe she’s going to get Asami to fall apart before she falls off of a cliff of her own. 

Except Asami has other ideas, because she speeds up the movements of her own hand, her fingers curving upwards inside of her in a way that makes Korra mewl, her legs already shaking underneath her. She’s not sure, really, how she’s still holding herself up, how her thighs haven’t given out with the sensations that are building and building, getting her ever so close. 

Korra makes her own movements tighter, faster, too, until Asami’s panting and grabbing her face for another kiss, one that Korra breaks apart as she gasps when Asami’s palm brushes against her just so . She can see the beads of sweat on Asami’s forehead, the ways her eyes are squeezing shut, and she just has to hold off a bit longer until-

“Shit, fuck -” Asami’s words cut off mid sentence as she comes, her face against Korra’s shoulder and her hips bucking when Korra circles her clit one, two more times, pulling her hand back when Asami shudders underneath her. 

“Cute, as you said.” 

Korra can’t help but feel a bit of smugness, though it's short lived because Asami’s eyes narrow as she catches her breath, her movements speeding up as she pumps her fingers at a pace that leaves Korra breathless, trying to orient herself before she’s coming, and the anchor of her arms around Asami’s neck isn’t enough, not when her legs are about to give out from under her, because it’s too much, too much, but in the best way because Korra needs more, wants more. 

Korra rests her forehead against Asami’s sternum as she comes down from her orgasm, feeling the heaving of Asami’s chest underneath her. When she lifts herself up and sits back on her heels Asami looks as fucked out as she feels, her mascara comically smudging underneath her eyes and Korra would feel smug, she would, if she didn’t know that she also looks like a grade A mess. But a look that is absolutely, positively, worth it. 

“You’re not going to tap out after one, are you?” The gravelly tone in Asami’s voice makes Korra bite her lip, squeeze her legs around Asami’s waist because it’s fucking hot, because Korra for one is definitely not sated, not yet.

She can take some more. 

Korra answers the question by pushing Asami’s bra straps off of her shoulders, pulling it down until she has a free path to trace kisses down her chest, swirl her tongue around a nipple while tracing the other with her index finger and thumb. When Korra lifts her face up to look at Asami, she can see how flushed her cheeks are, how she’s already biting her lip in anticipation. It makes the words that leave her mouth next easy to get out, a challenge of sorts, to see if Asami can rise to the occasion. 

“Not tapping out anytime soon. Bring it. If you can, that is.”

Opal (10:00 PM): bitch are u dead

Opal (10:01 PM) was the pussy that good it’s been hours

Opal (10:01 PM): are u still going at it or did u get kidnapped 

Opal 10:05 PM): TEXT ME WHEN UR DONE I WANT THE DEETS IF ITS THIS GOOD

Korra (1:13 AM): BIIIIITCHHHH

  
  
  



End file.
